


Through Rain

by treblemirinlens



Series: Friends of the Alliance [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treblemirinlens/pseuds/treblemirinlens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another day at Yavin Base for Joly and L'aigle as they wait to hear the latest news on Rebel actions elsewhere in the galaxy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is set as much in the canon Star Wars universe as possible, but with influence from the Star Wars Legends universe. I will update stories as I feel it necessary when new canon material is released.
> 
> This story has been updated to replace the Battle of Toprawa with Scarif.

“What’s the matter Jolllly? You’re looking a little gray today.”

“It’s raining. Again.” Joly sniffed glumly.

“Well, this is a jungle moon. I’d be more worried if it weren’t raining so much!”

“I suppose. But I swore I’d go through fire for the Alliance, I never said anything about water. One needs sunlight to brighten the spirits.” He shot a pained look at L’aigle. “That, and the humidity is killing my equipment.”

The Twi’lek leaning against the doorframe grinned and entered the hangar.

“Come now, we are fortunate that these large, damp, and likely haunted temples were abandoned in such a remote location - a perfect hiding place for our growing Rebellion!”

Joly’s color brightened as he turned to his friend.

“Don’t be ridiculous, if this place  _ was _ haunted General Dodonna would have found a way to recruit the local spirits to the cause. Any word on Ba Ho’rel yet?”

L’aigle shrugged.

“He’s been closed up in briefings ever since returning. Knowing him I presume the mission had something to do with that business at Scarif, the dissolution of the Imperial Senate, and everything in-between. But more specifically than that... “ he waved broadly. “I’m surprised you aren’t already poking at the computers on the  _ Musain _ to check for yourself.”

Now Joly looked downright pleased with himself.

“Oh, I had 4-L work that. He wiped the nav computer of course, and the fuel computer doesn’t rule out Scarif, Coruscant, or any number of other jumps between the Core and here. I hope they let him out soon. Until then I can’t decide if I should be impressed or miffed that he went without us.” 

“I don’t think you would have enjoyed it very much.” An amused voice chimed in. They turned to see Ba Ho’rel lounging in a chair, smirking. Joly jumped up onto a nearby container.

“It’s about time they let you out of there, what have you been up to? Not very sporting, taking off without us.”

“You were both needed here more. And you really wouldn’t have enjoyed it very much Joly.”

“I would if it was less humid.”

“Well, if you want to trade the humidity here for equal levels of blaster fire. Sure.”

Joly’s ears shot upright. “Well, I’m still sure I could have been of help.”

“Of course you could have, but then base would’ve been short a mechanic and a requisition and communications specialist.” Ba Ho’rel shook his head. “And considering how much longer the mission took than initially estimated, I am glad that you both were here to keep things moving.”

L’aigle pulled up another container to sit on and leaned in. “So, what happened anyway?”

“Well, you’ve heard about what happened at Scarif? I was on a run within range and got the call to join the fleet led by Admiral Raddus.” Ba Ho’rel’s fur rippled. “The losses were... high, and I’m afraid it may have all been in vain. I made the jump just before that Destroyer showed up that disabled the Profundity. Thank the Force for the  _ Musain _ . It was enroute to the rendezvous point that I received word from one of my Spynet contacts that something was about to erupt on Coruscant. So, rather than returning to base, I headed for Imperial Center. Luckily it was still business as usual down in the underworld so I was able to slip in as questionably as anyone else down there and assist in getting some of the Alliance sympathizers offworld as the Emperor dissolved the Senate. They’re safe for now, but we’re not out of this yet. The only reason I’m finally out of that briefing was because the General received a more urgent transmission.”

They sat in silence together for a few moments, until Joly’s attention was drawn back toward the open hangar doors.

“Well, at least the rain has stopped.”

L’aigle squinted. “There’s a lot of movement out there, I wonder what’s up…”

The three friends approached the entry together to see techs and soldiers scurrying around and speeders idling nearby as a freighter ship was approaching for a landing.

Ba Ho’rel chuckled. “Well I’ll be damned.”

“These are strange times indeed.” L’aigle agreed with a smirk.

Joly looked up at his two friends. “You know that ship?”

“Sure, never thought we’d see her around here though. Unless ownership has changed again?”

Ba Ho’rel snorted. “Not a chance. He loves that ship. The only way she’s changing hands is over his dead body, and last I heard there’s still a live bounty out on him.”

They watched as the newcomers were piled into speeders and rushed towards the hangar entrance.

“Yeah, there’s Chewie, that’s them alright. Plus friends.” Ba Ho’rel cocked his head in the direction of the speeders. “Shall I investigate?”

L’aigle gave a permissive wave. “By all means.”

“Be sure to bring us your report!” Joly added.

Ba Ho’rel gave a cocky salute and headed off towards the welcoming party. They could hear his voice over the commotion. “Chewbacca! What the blazes are you and that loser doing here?” He and the Wookie of the newcomers could be seen clasping hands in greeting.

Joly looked inquisitively at L’aigle “The Wookie Chewbacca is the owner you were referring to?”

L’aigle sat down and responded cheerfully. “No friend, he’s the first mate, and by far the more reliable for a straight answer. Han Solo, the human there who looks like he’s giving Commander Willard grief, that’s the Captain. They’re smugglers, scoundrels, and big ol’ softies though Solo would die of shame if anyone said so to his face. You’ll like ‘em.”


End file.
